Mala Suerte
by Diana L. Black
Summary: SPOILERS! Freddie quiere aclarar unos asuntos con el Doctor Foster después de todo lo que paso con Effy, el se sentía bien, solo quería terminar el ciclo, aclarar las cosas y empezar todo con el pie derecho, pero claro Freddie tiene mala suerte y como al vida es una mierda, es obvio que no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles. Pasen no sean tímidos, y dejen su Review! :D


Nunca pensó que el fin estuviera cerca, se sentía ligero, se sentía _nuevo_.

Ya no habría más problemas con Effy, ahora ella estaría _bien_, cuando había despertado en el hospital, sabría que ella ya no era la misma, que ese había sido el momento definitivo de toda esa locura.

Solo había ido a casa a descansar un poco, había estado con Effy en el hospital desde que había despertado, y le había dicho al Doctor Foster que se fuera a la mierda. Ese tipo solo había complicado las cosas con Effy, con Cook y con él.

Estaba dormido cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería despertarse, estaba demasiado cómodo en su cama después de haber estado sentado tanto tiempo en el sillón al lado de la cama de hospital de Effy.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, pensó que quizá las cosas saldrían bien, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había estado _bien_, fue como cerrar un ciclo autodestructivo, ella, él y Cook. Quizá ahora todo estaría mucho mejor.

Pero contesto el teléfono.

Era el doctor Foster, y por alguna extraña razón, quería que fuera exactamente a su casa a _"hablar de cosas importantes Freddie"_. No lo había convencido del todo el hecho de ir a su casa, es decir e_ra su casa_, pero quería aclarar las cosas con Foster, dejarle en claro que Effy debía de ser una más de sus pacientes, el no tenía ningún derecho de ir y decidir que era bueno para ella y que no, sobre todo _él no podía decidir si Freddie era o no bueno para ella._

Debía admitirlo, la casa era algo…espeluznante, le parecía algo grande para una sola persona y a decir verdad, tenía cierto toque terrorífico, pero la determinación de poner a ese doctor de quinta en su lugar pudo más que sus sentidos de alerta.

Entró.

-Hola.

Freddie no contesto a su saludo, solo estaba demasiado concentrado e irritado para seguir su instinto, la sonrisa en el rostro de Foster era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta ¿Qué acaso no se le acalambraban las mejillas?

-¿Pasa consulta aquí?

-¿Te resulta agobiante? Me relaja, aun que supongo que debería haberlo iluminado un poco.

Estaban sentados uno frente a otro en lo que parecía ser una consulta, el lugar se veía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, había estantes, una chimenea, el escritorio y por supuesto, dos sillas.

-Mis pacientes son mi vida.

Eso podría haberlo tomado como un_ Effy es mi vida_. Era algo que le revolvía el estomago.

-De todos modos, sobre Elizabeth y tu razón de estar aquí.

-Si amigo ¿Qué diablos hago en tu casa?

La situación se estaba mosqueando, no le gustaba estar ahí, solo quería salir corriendo, pero sabía que salir de ahí significaría dejar el ciclo inconcluso.

-Elizabeth y su madre han expresado…insatisfacción respecto a mis métodos, es perfectamente comprensible, soy algo así como un inconformista.

Eso lo puso al límite.

-Nunca la has llegado a ayudar, está peor que antes.

Y era verdad, las cosas eran un poco más fáciles cuando ese doctor de quinta no estaba en el camino de Freddie, o el de Effy.

-Espero seguir trabajando con ella de todos modos, hay algo que un no he probado...

El muy cabrón…

-¿Estás sordo? Escucha, no te queremos, solo vete a la mierda.

No tenía por qué seguir aguantando tanta mierda junta, solo necesitaba salir de ese lugar e ir a ver a Effy, la había dejado con Antea solo para ir a casa a ducharse y descansar un poco.

-Un momento, admito que fui arrogante, estúpido, cometí errores, me implique demasiado, me siento fatal, me preocupo demasiado.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Se creería la reina de Inglaterra solo por admitir sus meteduras de pata?

-Aléjate de ella.

Se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta, no necesitaba que le dijera dónde estaba la salida.

-Soy demasiado humano, somos por naturaleza criaturas instintivas, caprichosas.

Iba subiendo las escaleras y podía escuchar a Foster hablando a sus espaldas, una alerta en el fondo de su cabeza estaba pitando demasiado fuerte; s_al de ahí._ Cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave _¿Qué mierdas?_

-Somos realmente un momento profundo, me temo que no puedo permitirte tenerla.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el docto Foster estaba al final de las escaleras con un bate de beisbol en la mano.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear estrepitosamente contra su pecho, debía salir de ahí, debía hacerlo _ya._

-Ella te quiere de verdad ya sabes

-Vamos, abre la puerta.

Cada terminación de su cuerpo le gritaba peligro, Foster se aproximaba a el por las escaleras, con esa cara algo espeluznante que tenía ¿Cómo Effy podría haber confiado en un tipo que parece que en cualquier momento va a comenzar a gritar y golpearte?

Freddie se hizo hacia un rincón entre la pared y la puerta, retrocediendo, y Foster se acercaba cada vez más sosteniendo en alto el bate, el corazón le golpeaba violentamente en el pecho, tenía miedo, _tenía verdadero miedo._

Y Freddie gritó, forcejeo contra él, y varías veces se golpeo los brazos contra la puerta, sabía que no había sido una buena idea.

No lo vio venir, el último golpe, le dolía donde él había golpeado con el bate, en el estomago, en los brazos, pensó que solo quería darle una lección, que simplemente lo golpearía con el bate y ya, pero no.

Foster no se detuvo, simplemente lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bate y le arranco la vida, le arranco la ilusión de tener algo con Effy, de ver a JJ y a Cook bromeando en el cobertizo por última vez.

Y antes de morir Freddie solo pensó en lo idiota que había sido al ir allí sin decirle nada a nadie, en lo jodidamente molesto que sería que Karen se apoderara de sus cosas, en que no podría volver a ver a Effy, ni volver a mandar a Cook a la mierda como lo hacía, en que no podría ayudar a JJ cuando se quedara _trabado_, y también antes de morir, vio algo en los ojos de Foster.

Eran como los suyos cuando había creído que las cosas con Effy nunca se iban a arreglar, opacos, sin vida, y al fondo pudo verlo.

La locura, en un estado tan puro que le dio miedo, la posesividad que había en ellos era enfermiza y le hubiera encantado el poder defenderse, el poder defender sus últimos momentos, pero la vida era una mierda, siempre lo fue, siempre lo es y siempre los será.

La vida nunca le iba a perdonar ninguna, no lo hizo cuando era niño y tampoco lo iba a hacer a ahora, sin duda Freddie McClair tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

* * *

**Bueno simplemente estaba escuchando una canción y BAM! me asalto la idea, es corto y eso, pero hey! es algo XD los dialogos son los originales por si tenían la duda, así que si les gusto ya saben dejen un Review, es mi primer OneShot! :D por si quieren saber la canción es Sweet Sunflower de Low, y la letra me recordo tanto a Freddie T-T pero bueno, nos vemos, espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Diana L. Black**


End file.
